Rufus
Description "The mysterious Bounty Hunter." Main Info *'Name': Rufus Wilde *'Age': Unknown *'Hobbies': Counting money14. Rufus Wilde. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes': Bounty money, solitude, easy money *'Dislikes': Legis Wilde, being approached by someone else, hard work for a little pay *'Weakness': Cost of ammunition After being abandoned and driven by his resentment towards his estranged father, Rufus Wilde set out to surpass his father's abilities and become one of the world's greatest Bounty Hunters. He spent many years as a lone wolf honing his skills and perfecting his deadly trade and after the end of a lengthy pursuit in Aernas, Rufus prepared to return to the Underworld until he suddenly discovered an enigmatic blue flame and decided to investigate. Personality Rufus' childhood scars have made him a very bitter and calculative character in all instances. He prefers to work alone and does not trust anyone, choosing to respond to anything with cynicism. His preference for solitude has reinforced his reputation as a selfish person. Unlocking Rufus can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. Trivia *Rufus is the first character whose jobs were released altogether. **In North America and the Philippines, each job was released in succession for each week. *Rufus is the only character who has the same appearance for all of his jobs. **As an Arbiter, however, his brown hair has turned into blonde in shade. *Like Lass, Rufus has a power known as the "blue flame" inherited from his father and he seems to have more control over it than his younger brother as seen in a promotional artwork of Arbiter. **However, Rufus has also not used it in the actual game and the true extent of this ability remained unknown. *According to a Brazilian article, Rufus is said to resemble his father Legis in both appearance and skill. *Rufus has a prosthetic left arm, indicated by the blue line running from his shoulder down to the back of his hand. **In Berkas' Lair, it was revealed that Rufus lost his left arm from Berkas in the past. *Oddly enough, Rufus only targeted Ley upon an encounter in Wizard's Labyrinth despite her being with Dio who is just as an important figure in Elyos if not more. **There is a possibility that Rufus was aware of the other soul and from whom it originally belonged to. *Despite his personality, Rufus' first meeting and subsequent dialogues with Lass in the Wizard's Labyrinth showed him as the one to initiate the conversation. Others *In Taiwan, Rufus was incorrectly classified as a Human/Demon hybrid. *In the Philippines, Rufus was renamed to "Luxus" and the only server to use it. *Along with Lire and Mari, Rufus is a character that specializes in machinery. *Rufus' family, along with Elesis' family, are the only ones with the most number of members revealed. Coincidentally, both families have exactly two members within the Chase itself and both families have fathers who were missing. Gallery Lupus9.png|Rufus' dialogue portrait (new). Lupus6.png|Rufus' portrait (new). Lupus7.png|'Bounty Hunters skill image. Lupus10.png|'Soul Stalker's skill image. Lupus11.png|'''Executioner's skill image. Lupus12.png|'Arbiters skill image. Lupus3.jpg|Rufus' concept art. Lupus13.png|+17 effect of Rufus. Lupus14.png|Rufus' chibi portrait. Lupus15.jpg Lupus16.jpg|Promotional artwork of Rufus in the Nightmare Circus update. Lupus1.jpg Lupus4.jpg Lupus8.png Ray23.jpg|Promotional artwork of Amy and Rufus in '''Rencia' Gacha set. Lupus2.jpg Lupus17.jpg Quotes Game Start When Attacking Skills Taunt Counter Game End References Navigation Category:Rufus Category:Grand Chase Category:AP Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons __FORCETOC__